


Little Talks

by bakedgarnet



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, polygems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgarnet/pseuds/bakedgarnet
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Polygems involving camping-Amethyst loves her girlfriends to death, but no phones on top of their nature bonding excursion was definitely pushing it.





	

The fire crackled softly amongst the other sounds of nature spattered about them. Nocturnal animals scurried about and crunched leaves under their tiny paws, and some flitted through the trees, unseen. 

 

The chilly night was blanketed in darkness with a stunning amount of stars finally visible away from the light pollution of the city. 

 

Amethyst burrowed further into her hoodie, scrunching her hands into fists inside of its front pocket against the cold. Her breath puffed out visibly with a sigh, and she drew the attention of her girlfriends on the log beside her. 

 

“Why couldn't we bring our phones again?” She groaned, dropping her chin to her chest in order to compensate for not bringing a scarf.

 

“Because we’re bonding,” Amethyst could hear the smile in Garnet’s smooth voice. She didn't have to look at her tallest girlfriend to know she was amused by her phone addiction.

 

Pearl’s melodic contribution to Garnet’s answer was immediate, “The signal out here would have been atrocious anyway. We’re better off.”

 

Amethyst shrugged her agreement, turning her body just enough to snuggle into Pearl’s side. She looked up into her face to watch the fire light dance off of her sharp nose and angular cheek bones. Along with those features, she found a serene smile gracing her lips and droopy eyes that signaled the effect of her typically early bedtime. 

 

Pearl took it upon herself to be in bed by ten o’clock no matter what. If Amethyst’s wrist watch was set correctly, it was bordering on midnight and her girlfriend was holding on by a thread. 

 

Garnet sat on the other side of Pearl, her mismatched eyes trained up at the stars and a slight upward curve on her full lips. After a moment of staring, almost as if Garnet just  _ knew _ , those dual colored eyes dropped to meet hers.

 

Amethyst’s breath caught in her throat. 

 

It astounded her how much love she could feel for two people at one time. She was even more astounded by how easily and fully they both loved her in return. She reached her arm out past Pearl’s thin thighs for Garnet’s hand, and was granted with her girlfriend’s long, elegant fingers immediately. Garnet squeezed their interlocked fingers together gently and ran her thumb over the back of her knuckles.

 

Pearl looked down at the two hands atop her lap and smiled softly.

 

“I’m glad we came out here this weekend. We need to do this more often.”

 

Amethyst snorted playfully, breaking the eye contact between herself and Garnet to shoot Pearl a wary stare, “Speak for yourself. There's no way I’ll be willingly ditching my phone to be out here  _ more often _ . Nature’s cool and all, dude, but—” she stopped her sentence quickly with another shrug. 

 

“Tell us how you  _ really _ feel.” Garnet chuckled, pulling Amethyst’s attention back to herself.

 

“No, like—!” Amethyst quickly jumped to defend her words, “I love this— spending time with you two away from everyone and everything, but sometimes I wanna put you guys on Snapchat or take pictures of you two making googly eyes at each other or— or at  _ me _ …” she trailed off, both of her girlfriends’ attention firmly held.

 

“I dunno, I just don't wanna forget moments like this.”

 

Garnet squeezed her hand reassuringly, a sympathetic smile on her plump lips.

 

“You won't forget. It'll be all of our jobs to remember, even if there are some things you don't. You don't need a picture of me gazing at either you to know I adore you both.”

 

Pearl tilted her head down just slightly to brush a lingering kiss on the side of Amethyst’s head, “And neither of us are going anywhere. There's plenty of time for memories of everything and anything. Just—  _ be _ in this moment with us. Please?”

 

The fluttery feeling in Amethyst’s stomach pulled her lips into a smile so wide her cheeks hurt despite herself. She found her head nodding, and between the gentle touch of Garnet’s hand and the warm caress of Pearl’s lips against her temple, there wasn't much more she could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to montydragon on tumblr for the prompt! This was a cute one to write.
> 
> Feel free to keep up with me on tumblr: bakedgarnet.tumblr.com and let me know what you thought in a comment!


End file.
